Gideon Left Two Letters
by darkgirl3
Summary: Gideon left but instead of leaving a letter for Reid he also leaves one for Morgan. It's been a year since Morgan's past came out. Rossi is returning to the BAU and he doesn't know about what has happened. M/G Complete
1. Rossi starts at the BAU

**Gideon Left Two Letters  
Chapter one  
Rossi starts at the BAU**

**AN: This is somewhat of a sequel to my other story A Bad Week turns into two. You may want to read that story first before reading this one. It will help on some of the things in this story. Morgan and Garcia already have their daughter, Gideon has left, Rossi is about to start at the BAU again. There is no case the day that Rossi starts instead I'm going to have them be around the office for a week first. Reid wasn't the only one that got a letter from Gideon when he left. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I own nothing.**

It had been a month since Gideon had left, but it still hadn't gotten any easier on the team, but two members of the team the most. Gideon had left without warning, leaving his credentials and gun behind. Reid wasn't the only one that had gotten a letter though; there had been two letters at the cabin. One marked Spencer; the second one was for Derek. Reid was starting to put it behind him, but Morgan was still dealing with it, he'd been closer to Gideon that Reid had. Ever since Buford's trial they had gotten together once a week to just talk and have some fun. James had come along few times when he'd been visiting Morgan and Garcia. Morgan had tried to close down and back away from the others, but they wouldn't let him. Garcia had made him talk and it was starting to help, but Gideon's leaving was still eating away at him. It really wasn't helping that today his replacement was going to start at the BAU.

Morgan woke up to the sound of his six month old daughter crying. He turned the baby monitor off before going to check on her. "I got you," he said picking her up and she stopped crying. It was like she knew she was safe now.

They had named her Jamie Ariel Morgan, after debating on the middle name Garcia gave in and named her daughter after her favorite Disney character. She had her dad's eyes and her mom's hair. He had two baby girls now and he was happy, just having them was helping with some of the pain still inside of his heart.

Morgan sat down in the rocker after he'd changed and fed her. She had a mixed skin tone, and she was already clinging to Morgan. The team teased him every chance they got over her already being a daddy's girl. He didn't care though, he'd do anything for his little girl, and his baby girl too. It wasn't long before Jamie was fast asleep again, but Derek didn't put her back in the crib, he sat there rocking her holding her in his arms. He needed her comfort right now; just having her here did that.

Hotch was in his office later that morning, he'd wanted to talk to Morgan before Rossi showed up with Straus. He knew that Morgan was still dealing with Gideon's leaving, he'd been talking to Garcia to see how he was doing, he'd known that Gideon had been spending time with Morgan and James in the last year since they'd come back from Chicago after Buford's trial. He'd been sent to prison not only for the murders but for what he'd done to James and the other boys. He wasn't getting out, he had been charged with the three murders, which had gotten him a sentence which he wouldn't see anything besides bars for the rest of his life, he'd gotten more time for the molestation charges.

Morgan had went to be there for James, along with Garcia and Gideon, but Derek ended up getting subpoenaed to testify on James behave which had also lead to Buford's lawyer going after him too. In the end James and Morgan got what they'd really needed their abuser locked up with no chance of parole of getting out.

Hotch went to see if Morgan and Garcia had gotten there yet, he noticed that Emily and JJ were already there. "You seen Morgan or Garcia?" he asked them.

"Garcia's just called they are dropping Jamie off now, they should be up here in few minutes," JJ said.

"Tell them to come see me when they get here," Hotch said before going to his office.

Five minutes later Morgan and Garcia stepped out of the elevator. The director had banished the frat rules when they'd gotten married nine months ago, and they kept it to a minimum when at work. They still flirted on the phone and called each other their nicknames, but now they held hands and didn't care who knew. They were together and everybody that worked at the FBI knew. Today wasn't different they were holding hands walking towards Penelope's office.

"Hotch wants to see you two before you go hide out for the next ten minutes," Emily said.

"Come on," Garcia said before Derek could object, "I want this over with, and now," she added.

"Fine, but I can't promise you I'm going to like it," Morgan said back as they went towards Hotch's office. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"You wanted to see us?" Garcia asked him.

"Shut the door and have a seat," Hotch said, "First I have your new badge, sorry took so long," he said giving Garcia her new badge.

"Thanks Hotch, you didn't have to go through hell for this did you?" she asked with smile seeing her last name finally changed on her badge.

"No," Hotch said, "How are you doing?" he asked looking at Morgan.

"I'm fine and wish you'd stop asking me that, I'm dealing with the fact he just left Reid and me with a damn letter instead of saying something to us instead," he said about to leave but Garcia grabbed his hand refusing to let him go.

"Okay, I'll stop asking after this week I promise, and if you get the sudden urge to punch something go talk to your wife," Hotch said.

"Are we done?" Morgan asked.

"With that yes, now, Penelope said something about drinks tonight?" he asked.

"No I said pizza and movies, non alcoholic drinks, James is coming to visit, he called yesterday said he really needed to see us, and he didn't want to talk over the phone," Pen said.

"How's his mom been?" Hotch asked.

"We don't know, I called yesterday, but they said right now she's still in ICU, James' been staying with friend for the last few weeks now," Morgan said, "I'm going up there next weekend for my mom's birthday, I was thinking about just bringing him back here, I talked to his Uncle, he can't take care of him right now and with them not knowing if his mom's going to recover," he said.

"Let me know if you need anything," Hotch said.

Pen knew that the doctors had said that James' mom wasn't going to wake up, she'd been shot in a drive by three weeks earlier and she was technically brain dead. Her brother was close to her and refused to give up on her, and since James was still a minor he couldn't make the decision to take her off the machines or not. Derek had been talking to her about letting James come live with them. "What do we have to do to adopt?" she asked.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Dana's not going to wake up from this and we know that, James knows that, his uncle can't take him and his sister too, she's younger, she's nine and James can't continue living with his friends, he needs normal and with everything that happened last year and now this, we talked to his uncle, and we've talked to child services in Chicago," Pen said.

"My mom's going trying to work something out with them until I can get up there, but then he called last night and said he needed to come here, Desiree's flying down with him, I can't let him get stuck in the system, we all know that you never get out until you're eighteen and I want him to have normal, he's sixteen," Morgan said.

"I'll look into it, before he leaves I'm sure we can have something worked out," Hotch said. James had become like a part of their family, his mom had come down few times with him during the summer.

"Thanks boss man," Penelope said before somebody knocked on the door, "We'll go now," she added seeing Straus at the door.

"Agents," Straus said.

"Ma'am," they both said before exiting the office seeing Rossi standing there too. "Sir," Pen said before Morgan and she went to her office.

Hotch introduced Rossi to the team after they'd talked in his office catching up some. "Where's Morgan at?" Emily asked when Penelope came in.

"He had to take care of something," Hotch answered for her, "Rossi, this is, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Spencer Reid, Agent Jennifer Jareau, and our technical annalist, Penelope Morgan," Hotch said.

"Morgan, as in Derek Morgan's wife?" Rossi asked wanting to make sure he hadn't miss understood Hotch.

"Yes, nine months now, but no worries if you say Morgan I don't answer," she replied with smile, "I just wanted to say hi, I have something to take care of," Penelope said before she left the conference room.

The others talked while longer before Hotch's phone started ringing he stepped out to answer it. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir," Pen said into the phone, "Morgan had to go to the airport to get James, Des couldn't make it and I just got the phone call that his mom passes away last night, that's why he called," she said.

"Okay, call Derek tell him to bring James here, I'm going to look into what we talked about earlier now, tell him to come see me when he gets back," Hotch said before hanging up the phone. Rossi starting today and Dana dying too, this was going to be one helluva week, and he knew that Rossi and Morgan were alike in some ways they both didn't give up when they wanted to know what somebody was hiding, he just hoped that David didn't start asking questions right now.

"You can have seat at my desk, I'll be back soon as I can," Morgan said, "If you get bored just tell Reid, I'm sure he can do some magic or something," he said.

"I'll be fine, go," James said.

"Okay, kid," Derek said going to Hotch's office first.

Rossi was using the conference room right now since the office he was going to be using was not ready yet; he went down the stairs to the kitchen area to get himself some coffee before going back up. Reid was in the kitchen too about to leave with two bottles of water. "Are you that thirsty?" Rossi asked.

"No, I just thought James would want something to drink," Reid said leaving.

"James?" Rossi asked to the empty kitchen area before he got himself the coffee he'd come after before going to the bull pen. He noticed somebody sitting at the desk he'd seen Morgan at earlier. He went over to the desk to see who the person was.

"Reid, you're getting better at this," James said watching Reid do some more magic.

"Thanks, I've been practicing," Reid said before noticing that Rossi was standing beside him now.

"Hi, I'm Agent Rossi, who are you?" Rossi asked James.

"James Barfield, I'm a friend of Derek's,"

"Nice to meet you James, did you need him?"

"No, he's talking to Hotch before we leave," James replied, he wasn't too thrilled about Rossi joining the team either; he didn't know what had been going on in the last year and didn't want to have to tell somebody else.

Rossi knew there was more too it by the way that James was hesitant to meet his eyes at first. He saw Morgan coming over and since he hadn't met the other Agent yet stayed.

"You ready to get out of here?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Agent Rossi; see you later Spencer," he said before going towards the elevators to wait on Derek.

"If case comes up call me, Reid, I just want to get James home," Morgan said.

"Okay," Reid replied.

"Before you take off I thought I'd introduce myself," Rossi started.

"I know who you are, you founded the BAU with few other members, and you're Gideon's replacement," Morgan said try to get it out calmly.

"I met your wife earlier but I didn't get chance to meet you," Rossi said.

"That reminds me, tell Pen that I'm taking Ariel home too," Morgan said.

"Okay, I'll tell JJ or Emily too, since you're taking her car," Reid added before going towards JJ's office.

Rossi was left standing in the bull pen and now he had another question, who was Ariel?

**AN: Okay, I couldn't figure out how to get James to be a part of this story more and I also remembered about Rodney and his gang, so I went with that. In the next chapter Rossi gets some answers to the questions he has. Who's James, Who's Ariel? Enjoy.**


	2. Making Up

**Gideon Left Two Letters  
Chapter two  
Making Up**

**AN: I wrote this four times and it took two days to get it right I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, more of the team in the next chapter. I don't own anything.**

"If you could be anywhere in there world besides here, where would it be?" Penelope asked looking up at Morgan.

"Right here is the only place I want to be baby girl, I have the three people that mean the most to me in this house, I know you are all safe and I know that it will be okay in the days to come," Morgan said with smile.

"If you could do one thing over what would it be?" they had been talking and cuddling in the bed since Ariel had fallen asleep.

"Thinking that Rodney would be all talk, not knowing he'd hit the breaking point and…" He stop he couldn't think about what had happened. It had started out as a three day weekend. Penelope and Reid had come with him to see one of James' games. They'd went out and had fun after the game was over, they had won and Dana had suggested pizza and ice cream for the quarterback, she was proud of her son. It had ended with three people dead and Dana in a coma that she never came out of.

"Don't you beat yourself up over this, James has told you over and over that it's not your fault, you couldn't have known," she said.

"Still, I just wish for once that he could know what normal is," Derek said.

"You are that kids hero, handsome, and you shielded him that night, you protected him and I saw where that bullet landed, he pointed that gun at you, and I thought you were going to die in front of me, I couldn't look up until I heard you saying my name and you were hugging me, I thought you were dead when he pulled that trigger," she said fighting the tears, "You have to stop almost dying on me, and you couldn't have known that Dana would push you out of the way and take that bullet for you, she knew that if she died James would be taken care of, she knew that Karen would be okay too, but she couldn't lose her son, and James was beside you and I saw her moving, she pushed you in front of him which took you both down."

"I never wanted it to come to that, a shoot out between Rodney and me, I still don't understand why, and that bothers me more, all those years he had a chance to kill me when I was younger, that night I first got into a fight with him, he could have killed me, then he just snapped and started shooting," Morgan said.

"It doesn't matter why he did it, it matters that we all came out of there alive, I think Reid was more scared than we were, he was holding Ariel when it started," Pen said.

"I remember, I'm just glad it ended that night," Morgan said.

"We never did tell Hotch what really happened that night, he got that phone call from Gordinski and he thought you'd gotten arrested again, I heard him yelling into the phone, I finally just took it and told him to chili, we weren't under arrest, but we'd be few days late coming home, he didn't ask us what happened either," Pen said.

"James told him later on," Morgan replied.

"How about we forget about this for while and just get lost in each other?" Pen asked.

"I don't know if I can, I got too much on my mind," he said even though all he wanted to do was hold her and make love to her. He felt her stiffen against him, and he knew it was his fault. "I love you, baby girl, and I'm sorry I suck lately," he added.

"You don't suck, we just got no love life any more," Penelope said before pulling away, "I'm going to check on Ariel."

Morgan got up and went after her, "I'm trying okay, and I know I keep saying I have a lot on my mind, I just don't want to hurt you and right now if we have sex its just going to be something that is easing the pain that is there and you mean more to me than to ever use you for that, you are my wife, my best friend and I love you, I never meant for this to come between us like this," He said looking at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You think I don't know that you love me, but you stopped talking to me, you haven't said anything to me since Dana got shot, you will not talk to me, you just keep making sure that James is okay, but what about you, Gideon leaving, Dana dying, you killed Rodney that night and now Rossi comes back to the BAU you think he's replacing Jason, but he's not, he doesn't know about our lives, he doesn't know what has been going on, he doesn't know this team is a family and we're close, and now you just pull away when I want to hold you in my arms and maybe making love right now isn't an option, and that is your fault, you pulled away Derek, and this is killing me, I'm your best friend, I deserve to have my husband in that bed and not somewhere else," Penelope said before walking away, she could see the tears in his eyes, but she didn't care, she was hurting just the same. It had been three weeks since they'd had their first fight and she thought it was past them.

The next morning Derek went down stairs after showering finding James already up too. "Hey," he said, "Smells good," he added when he smelled the pancakes.

"I was hungry, and you two were still asleep," James said putting three plates out, "I made enough for all us," he replied.

"Thanks, I'm going to let Clooney out then go wake Penelope up," Morgan said.

"She is already up, and outside with Clooney," James said, "I'm guessing since you didn't know you two are still not talking," James replied, "What happened to you two, you were so close last year, she got you through Buford and now you two are drifting apart, if you're worried about me then stop. My mom died protecting me and you. You killed Rodney and I knew then that my mom wasn't going to come out of this, she was brain dead, I got that, and it hurt at first, but I have never blamed you Derek, you're my best friend if you haven't noticed, Penelope too, and your friends have become like a second family to me, I know that whatever happens now that I'm going to be okay, stop blaming yourself and stop pushing Pen away," James said before walking away, but stopped and added, "I'm not going to be the reason you two fall apart, and I'll stay with Emily, JJ or Hotch if I have to until you two start acting like you're best friends instead of strangers."

Morgan groaned, he hadn't wanted James to notice, but it was too late, and he knew that he was right, he knew that his baby girl had been right, and he had to do something about that, before he lost her to his own stubborn ego which kept telling him he was to blame. He went outside finding her sitting in one the loungers. "Hey baby girl," Morgan said.

"I'm made at you right now, you don't get to be cute," Penelope said moving her head away when he tried to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, and I stayed up last night after what you said, I couldn't sleep, because you're right, I closed up on you, and I never meant to, I just didn't know how to tell you what was going on," he said before sitting beside her, "I want to talk now, if you'll listen," Morgan said, "if you're still mad at me, I'll stay in the guest room or the couch until we work through this," he replied.

"First, you are not staying anywhere but our bed, Derek Michael Morgan, if you think I'm going to let this between make us drift so far apart that we're not sharing a bed you are sadly mistaken, the day we got married you said I was your God given Solace, you're mine too, don't you get that you holding me in your arms makes me feel safe, it gives me something that an empty bed never can," Penelope said, "I called Hotch, I told him we'd be in this afternoon, that we need to work through some things."

"I'm just sorry I let it get this far," Morgan said.

"It wasn't just you, there were a lot of things that came between us, and until now Ariel was our glue that kept us from completely falling apart, but we need to talk because even our daughter can't repair this," Penelope said, "I love you, handsome, and starting right now, we're going to talk," she said with smile.

"Deal and I'm taking you out tonight," he said giving her a kiss that she accepted without pulling away. She deepened the kiss making him moan as she ran her hand under his shirt touching as much of him as she could. "You are going to kill me woman," he teased.

"I'd rather stay in and watch movies, with my handsome and wonderful husband," Penelope said.

"I'll ask JJ if she'll watch Ariel for us," Derek replied kissing her again, "I think few hours with Reid would be fun for James," he added moving down kissing at her neck. It was the first time in two weeks and he wanted her, now.

"Derek," she moaned moving her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. She felt his hand come up and it started working on the buttons on her shirt, which was really his. "We can't not with…" he cut her off capturing her lips and erecting a moan from her again.

Morgan wasn't worried about getting caught, he just wanted to make both of them happy right now. He got the last button undone pushing the shirt away, he was on his knees beside the chair, he'd planned on begging her for forgiveness if she hadn't accepted the apology, but right now he wanted to touch her, taste her, he'd missed her so much and it was his own fault, she'd been right to blame him it was all on him for pushing her away. "I'm sorry, baby girl," he said pulling away to catch his breath.

She was breathing just as hard as he was, "I forgive you, if you promise to start talking to me," Penelope said.

"I promise," Morgan said before kissing her again. He moved his hand down cupping her breast running his thumb over her nipple making her arch into his hand wanting him closer.

Penelope couldn't help but squirm as the wetness pooled between her legs. He could turn her on with just a kiss and her name most days, but lately it had been hard not having him there even though they shared the bed he wasn't really there. She gasped as he nipped at her neck before blowing against the spot sending chills down her body. "Baby," she wanted him to kiss her and touch her, she reached for him, but he took hold her wrist pinning both of them above her head leaning over and capturing her nipple making her moan. He couldn't help it, he wanted to taste more of her. The arm rest on the lounger was in the way of him getting as close as he wanted too.

"Stand up," he said pulling away, he didn't know how he was going to get them upstairs the way his erection was pressing against his pants but he had to.

"What if I don't?" she asked teasing him but stood up like he asked.

"I'll have to spank you," Morgan said kissing her; he knew that Ariel would be okay if she woke up James was inside. He just really wanted to be inside of his wife and soon. Before he could move to take his pants off Penelope pushed him back against the house, kissing him as she undid his belt before helping him get his pants off. She didn't break the kiss until she had to remove his shirt; once it was gone he started kissing her neck pushing her shirt the rest of the way off before it hit the ground. He turned them around pinning her hands behind her back as he kissed, licked and sucked at her breast. She was grinding against his erection the only thing separating them was the sweat pants she still had on.

The ache was building and she knew it, she was going to cum soon. "Please, I want you inside me," she said, but he just moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment until she was crying out as she came, he wasn't stopping though. Morgan let her arms go but he continued sucking at her nipple until she screamed out in pleasure again, her head went back against the house, but he stopped her from hitting the hard wood. It had been too long since she'd felt this sensation running through her body. "Oh god," she moaned as he went back to her other breast again, she knew he was trying to make up to her still, and she wasn't going to stop him.

Morgan smiled suckling at her nipple as he worked her pants down. He wasn't done showing her how sorry he was. He could feel her shaking against him as she came down from her climax, she was rubbing against his erection, but he wasn't done yet. He dropped to his knees pushing her pants down he could smell her arousal and he couldn't wait to have her cumming against his tongue. He ran his tongue along her lips before opening her up to him. He moaned before licking up her slit making her moan.

"Please, I need you inside me," Penelope said.

"No," he said taking her clit into his mouth and sucking and licking until she was moaning his name, he pulled away before she could cum though. He stood up finally giving her what she wanted taking her hand and leading her back to the lounger not breaking the kiss as he walked backwards. He pulled apart long enough to sit down and let her sit too. She straddled his waist putting her legs through the opening below the arm rest before sinking down onto his erection.

They moaned before kissing each other again, she didn't move at first. She just sat on him pulling his hands above his head holding them against the back of the lounger. "You tease me, not it's my turn," she breathed out kissing and nipping at his neck. He tried to arch into her, but she didn't respond instead she bit little harder making him moan both knowing there would be a bruise there later and no way to hide it.

"Baby girl, move," Derek said he didn't know if he take this much longer if she didn't move, she was squeezing her walls around him and he was too close to the edge now. Being inside her warm heat and her not moving, it was sweet torture.

"What if I don't, what you going to do hot stuff, spank me," she asked whispering in his ear.

"Move or you'll find out what I'll do, baby girl," Derek said.

She moved lightly just enough to make him moan, but stopped giggling before she moved again. He couldn't complain that she wasn't moving but she was playing dirty now.

"That's it," Morgan groaned getting out of her grip, he could have done it sooner, but he liked when she pinned him down, but right now he wanted her to move. He moved both his hands down taking hold over her bottom and moving her which made her gasp before leaning forward and kissing him giving him what he'd wanted. She continued to ride him until she couldn't hold back any longer and came as he continued to kiss her. He followed not long after kissing her neck as he felt her walls against him.

"You ever not have sex with me because we're fighting again you are going to be handcuffed to that bed of ours and I'm going to show you what angry sex is like," Penelope said.

"Angry sex?" Derek asked getting a playful slap before she got up.

"Come on, we have a daughter to feed and breakfast to make," she said putting her clothes back on.

"First, breakfast is made, second I fed her before I came down, so the only thing we have to do is go to our room and continue making up, because after lunch we have to go to work, and I can't kiss you like I want to there," Morgan said standing up.

"Play your cards right, hot stuff and I might just let you take me out tonight after all," she said before they went inside.

The wall that had been coming between them was gone, but they still had to work on what had started laying the bricks for that wall. The first thing they had to get through was dealing with both Gideon leaving and Dana's death.

**TBC**

**AN: if you are wondering who Rodney is he's the gang leader in the episode Profiler Profiled that Morgan stood up to when he came out of the store with his sister Desiree. He's also the one that got the Aggravated Battery charge on Morgan's criminal record. **


	3. Some Questions Answered

**Gideon Left Two Letters  
Chapter two  
Questions Answered**

**AN: I don't own anything. I cannot find who else sings God Bless the Broken Road, but I first heard it on a TV show back in '98 before Rascal Flatts did the remake. If anybody knows who sings it let me know. Enjoy thanks for all the reviews.**

That afternoon they walked into the BAU smiling, holding hands and were closer than they had been in few weeks. The fact they were laughing was a sign that they were healing, and that maybe they could get through this.

"I was thinking more of baked spaghetti and garlic bread," Penelope said.

"No, that wouldn't work," Morgan said back, "I said I was going to cook on the grill since you changed your mind yet again about going out," he said.

"You're having a cook out and haven't invited us?" JJ asked with smile.

"Funny, no I promised to take her out and she changed her mind again wanting to stay in," Derek said, "Which reminds me, you think you could baby sit tonight?"

"You made up?" JJ asked.

"What, who said we were fighting?" Penelope asked.

"You haven't asked none of us to watch Ariel in three weeks, you stay home and you haven't came in here this happy in three weeks as well," Emily said coming up behind them, "We're profilers we were going to notice," she added.

"We're also family so don't think we didn't notice the tension between you two, and for the last week you've drove separate," Hotch said.

"Okay, remember last year in Chicago, I told you not to profile me, well stop profiling us," Morgan said with smile, "Where's Reid at?" he asked.

"I think he's cornered Rossi and has been telling him what he likes about his books for the last ten minutes," JJ said with smile, before everybody shared the same smile. Reid could go on forever if not stopped, they all knew that.

"How do you turn him off?" Rossi asked coming towards them, he'd finally gotten out of the conversation with Reid. The kid amazed him, and some of the things he was talking about had floored him, but being the second day there he wanted to get the feel of the BAU and how things had changed.

"I'm going to get started on that paper work, I'll be at your office at five," Morgan said not answering Rossi's question.

"Sorry, he's moody right now," Penelope said before walking to her office. She got a text on her phone before she got up the stairs. She looked down at it then over to Morgan. She responded to the text telling him to behave or he was getting spanked.

Meanwhile the team had disbursed and JJ told Rossi not to hold his breath on ways to get Reid to stop talking, it wasn't going to happen to just listen and if he had to nicely tell him to stop.

"You still want to do the interview?" Hotch asked half hour later coming up beside Morgan's desk.

"Yeah, want me to take Reid?" Morgan asked.

"No, take Rossi with you, it's two towns over so you should be back in few hours, try not to kill each other," Hotch said handing him the folder, "I'd rather not think about what your wife would do to me if you two got into it," he said.

"Hotch, why are you sending him with me?" Morgan asked, he'd planed on going with Reid or Emily at least they knew about him.

"Reid is finishing up those reports, and Emily just left to help JJ with something, you two are the only ones left and I have a meeting in half hour," Hotch said, "And no you're not taking Penelope with you,"

Morgan groaned before getting his jacket. He went up to let Pen know where he was going to be. He just hoped this didn't end badly, he'd asked for the interview and at first Hotch said no, but he changed his mind, now he was wishing he hadn't asked to go, at least he could have taken Reid, that would have been easier.

Penelope was uploading some files into the system when Morgan walked in, it was force of habit that he didn't knock anymore, he didn't remember really knocking before they started dating either. "Hey, handsome you come to play house?" she asked with smile.

"I'm not playing I have you and Ariel why pretend, baby girl?" he asked sitting down, "What are you doing?" he asked looking at the computer screens.

"Up loading and updating my programs," she said, "Why do you look worried?" she asked.

"I can't hide anything from you," Derek said before telling her what the problem was before saying, "Reid knows, Emily does too, so it would been easier, but now…" he said with groan.

"Okay, I know you don't want to like him, but Derek you have to at least give him a chance, which is why Hotch is sending you two there, he's not crazy, hot stuff, he is trying to get you two to play nice, now stop stalling and go so you can get home and we can have that dinner we talked about," Penelope said.

"I'm sorry I stopped talking to you, I was stupid because talking with you is the only thing that helps lately," Morgan said before kissing her, "I'll be back later, baby girl."

"Freeze," she said standing up and hugging him, "Do not kill each other or I will belt you," she teased with smile giving him another kiss.

"You tying me up with my belt might just tempt me," he said back.

Penelope just laughed pulling away, "Be safe my love,"

"I'll try," he said before leaving her office closing the door back.

Fifteen minutes later Morgan was pulling out of the underground parking lot in one the FBI's SUV's. He hadn't said much to Rossi before they left, and right now he was sitting beside him. He was debating on weather or not to turn the radio on or just dealing with the silent drive. The rest of the team knew his choice in music, and most times he could get Emily or JJ to sing if they were in the vehicle with him. He'd even taught Penelope how to dance to the music that she used to refer to as 'sex on the dance floor' he'd laughed at her comment before he'd dragged her onto the dance floor and showed her how to dance. She'd enjoyed it and now didn't want to do anything but dance with him at the bars the team went out together. Reid usually tuned it out and talked the whole time, and the last time Hotch had came along with him, he hadn't said anything until they got back into the vehicle later and Hotch said it was his turn to pick the music.

Morgan reached over and turned it on turning it to a station that might be safe since he didn't know what music Rossi liked. The song ended and Bless the Broken Road came on. The original not the remake by Rascal Flatts, which he liked better because it had been the song that Penelope had picked out as the first song they danced to at their wedding. She was always playing it when they were alone and they'd dance to it. He just wished it was her beside him now.

"A favorite of yours?" Rossi asked when he heard Morgan start singing along with the song.

"Sorry, force of habit," Morgan said flipping the song, he really didn't want to embarrass him self at the moment and singing this song would do that.

"Bad memories?" Rossi asked noticing how quick Morgan turned the station.

"No, it's just you're not my wife, and I'd rather not listen to it right now," he replied hoping it would be dropped.

"Okay," Rossi said, he just couldn't figure out why Morgan was being cold to him. He was trying to make a conversation since they would be in the vehicle for at least another hour but the way Morgan was driving it would be forty minutes. "I'm not in that big of a hurry to get there, you could ease off the gas some," he said.

Morgan didn't say anything back instead he just gripped the steering wheel and eased off the gas before turning up the radio, he really didn't want to be here right now. Rossi reached over turning the radio off, "Hey," he said.

"Look, we're going to be in here for while okay, there is no way out for either of us so we're going to have to get along, I didn't ask to come along, Hotch told me too, we are stuck with each other at the moment so whatever has crawled up your ass I suggest you pull it out and deal with me being here," Rossi said.

"I didn't ask you to come along either, and usually I get Reid or Emily to come, but Hotch stuck us together, apparently he thinks with me stuck in here with you I'm going to start talking, well I'm not and don't start profiling me," Morgan said.

"So this does have to do with the fact Hotch sent me with you instead, we're a team, there is no I in team," Rossi said.

"There is a me," Derek retorted with groan, "Fine, I'll deal with you being here, but don't turn the radio off, and I won't profile you and you stay out of my head," he added going for the radio, however Rossi turned it back off.

"Why did you ask for this interview, what was so special about this prisoner?" Rossi asked him.

"Special, nothing is freaking special about a man who takes children and abuses them before he kills them; you think a child begging for their parents as this guy rapes them is special?" Morgan asked.

"I never said that, I meant why is it important to you, you could have gotten one the other agents to take this, but you're doing it?" he said.

"You want to play twenty questions fine, but you have to answer mine too," Morgan said knowing that Rossi wasn't going to stop until he got it out of him, "Why did you come back?" he asked ignoring the question he'd been asked.

"Unfinished business, now answer mine."

"I just wanted to," Morgan said, it wasn't a lie, but he didn't know Rossi enough to open up to him, and he surely wasn't going to pour his heart out to somebody he didn't even know, he had his best friend for that.

"Are you sure that is all?"

"No, but since you didn't tell me exactly why you came back besides unfinished business I'm not going to tell you either."

"You were on the CPD bomb squad, you are expert on most bombs, you are the Agent to talk to about obsession cases, and seeing as how for almost two years you disappeared off the grid I'm guessing you did some undercover work, you've been working at the BAU for almost six years now," Rossi said, "However, I cannot find anything on your teen years it is like you disappeared, you have a law degree, but you didn't start working on that till halfway through college and it doesn't say what you did before that, it's like you haven't existed for half your life."

"I said not to profile me, God, now I know why Pen says she hates profilers, first Hotch and Gideon now you, stay out of my head, you're not going to find what you want up there," Morgan said hitting the gas, he really wanted to get out of this vehicle and sooner than later.

Rossi didn't say anything he was too concerned about the speed they were now going. He had no intentions of dying today, and he was clearly pissing Morgan off. The fact he went for the gas instead of the breaks was the first clue, the second was that he was gripping the steering wheel tighter now. "Who's Ariel?" he asked few minutes later once they were back to normal speed.

"She's my daughter," Morgan said, he had a picture of Penelope and her that he carried where ever he went. Pen had fixed it so it was behind his credentials so he wouldn't forget it, "She's six months old last week," he said.

"Is James your son?" he asked even though James had said he was a friend, he wanted to know who he was and Morgan didn't know he knew.

"He's a friend, he's living with us right now."

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"Why is he my friend or why is he living with me?" Morgan asked, "He's living us because of personal reasons and that's all you need to know."

Rossi didn't say anything else, they were less than ten minutes away and he didn't want to start another argument right now.

Two hours later they were back on the road home. Morgan hadn't said anything for the first half hour they were on the road he was thinking to himself about the last thing the guy had said, he hadn't let it show that he was pissed off. He'd kept it inside, but Rossi had told the guy to shut his mouth that he didn't know what he was talking about. Morgan was trying to hide the fury, but it was building up at the moment.

"Do you want me to drive; if not then can you get on the road?" Rossi said noticing the vehicle veering towards the field to their right.

"Sorry," Derek said, but he wasn't really paying attention still, he pulled over at the next rest stop before taking his phone out and getting out the vehicle. He really needed to hear his baby girl's voice. He didn't respond as Rossi asked him where the hell he was going.

"Hey, sugar, what can I do you for?" Penelope asked.

"I just really needed to hear your voice right now," he said leaning against the vehicle, "You still at work?"

"I'm on my way home, James and Reid went to the movies, I'm just hoping that Reid survives, and JJ picked Ariel up before she left work, I'm just waiting on you hot stuff," she replied.

"I should be back in about half hour maybe hour at the most, if you want to do dinner another night we can, I'll pick up pizza and movies instead," he offered.

"Okay, Friday night we can do the spaghetti dinner, and Saturday we can grill out for your mom's birthday," She said pulling into their driveway, "Derek, isn't Rossi with you?" she asked remembering who had gone with him.

"Crap, I completely forgot, he probably thinks I'm insane now," Morgan said with smile.

"You left him at the prison?" Penelope asked.

"No, I didn't forget him like that, but I did practically jump out of the SUV so I could call you, and I'm pretty sure he's going to start asking more questions too," he groaned.

"Morgan, just tell him, stop trying to shove him away, he's not going anywhere and it is six of you in the field, you are probably going to get paired off with him more and you need to trust him enough to have your back," she said, "Now get your cute too tight for your jeans ass back I that vehicle and get home to me," she said followed by, "It'll be okay, and I love you," before hanging up.

**TBC**

**AN: So what is bothering Morgan so much? you'll find out in the next chapter. Sorry if it wasn't as great, I'm better with our happy couple than writing the conversation between Morgan and Rossi. **


	4. Opening Up

**Gideon Left Two Letters  
Chapter 4  
Opening Up**

**AN: I don't own anything. Thanks for the reviews and it was the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band that sang Bless the Broken Road first thanks to celticstarwolf for giving me that information. Enjoy. **

Rossi didn't ask why Morgan had just gotten out of the vehicle or why he'd been concentrating on the road and not paying attention when he'd asked if he was okay. It was like he wasn't even there at the moment, and when they walked into the BAU it was like he wasn't even there.

"Is he okay?" Rossi asked Hotch who was coming down the stairs.

"It's been a hard week," Hotch said, "The last month around here hasn't been that great either," he said about to walk off, but Rossi stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sending me with a Agent that is on the verge of a break down?" Rossi asked.

"He is not on the verge of a break down, David, we have all had a hard couple of months, and this last year has been the worst in a while,"

"Bad, he looks like he's going to snap," Rossi was trying to understand, but the team was not letting him in, it didn't feel like when he left ten years before, they were so close and if somebody that they didn't trust came along they all closed up. He had been friends with Hotch for long time, worked on the team with him before, but now, he was closed off too, and not just in his usual way, this was different. "What happened that could be so bad that this team would shut down the minute somebody else walked in here?" he asked.

Hotch was pissed at the moment, and he didn't care if Rossi was a friend or not, nobody was going to hurt this family. "Look, stop questioning what I do, you're not in charge, and if I had had it my way Morgan would have been second in command, but he refused the promotion, Straus and the director both handed him the job pretty much, he said no, you know why, because he knew what being in charge does, we already have to deal with the pressure of finding the unsubs and their victims, Morgan is one the best Agents on this team, you may have started this unit, David, but I can assure you, that we know what we're doing and like I said, if we hadn't needed another Agent we wouldn't have gotten somebody to come in, you asked for this job back, and for right now take what you're given." Hotch wasn't going to stop either, everybody that was within the distance of them had stopped talking and was now listening. Most the people that worked on the floor with them knew, you don't mess with them, and they protected their own.

"I think Rossi is getting reamed," Emily said, looking at Reid and Morgan who were standing beside her.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Hotch this pissed since Gordinski arrested Morgan, I thought he was going to kill the detective then, but this," Reid stated.

"Straus offered you a promotion and you turned it down?" Emily asked, "Were you insane, Derek?"

"No, I'm not insane, I'd rather catch the bastards and do some paperwork than have to sit behind a damn desk all the time," Morgan said, "I'll be back, somebody has to stop this before somebody throws a punch, and I'm not getting in the middle of that," he said walking over to Hotch and Rossi. "Okay, conference room now, we all need to have a talk."

"Morgan," Hotch started.

"You told me to tell him, but I'm not saying shit out here, and you two already got the entire floors attention, I'm not dealing with Straus," he said, "move it or you will be explaining to Penelope why I was late," he said.

Once they were in the conference room and the door closed Morgan sat down. "Apparently I'm the subject of this argument out there, so we're going to talk," he said sitting back, "You know why I was so pissed off in the vehicle on the way back here, it wasn't because I was on the verge of a break down, it was because what he said," Morgan said.

Hotch had taken a seat but Rossi was still standing, "The guy is locked up he's not getting out any time soon," Rossi said.

"You know what it feels like to touch a child, you know what it feels like to make them get off and cry out for their parents," Morgan said repeating word for word what the guy had said, "You know how wonderful it feels knowing that they are going to die and their parents will never know why I did those things to them?"

Hotch knew what had pissed Morgan off without even having to think twice. He knew and right now he also knew where this was leading. "You know you don't have to do this right now," he said.

"Might as well since he's been digging into my past trying to figure out why I hardly have one, you wanna know why I don't have half my life on file, simple I got my record expunged when I was fifteen years old, by somebody that I at first looked up to, I thought they were a replacement for the dad that I watched be shot down in front of me," Derek said his voice had changed from anger to hurt, and sadness, "I was ten years old, when I was thirteen I meet the guy that ran the youth center, I thought he was good, but you know what he wasn't, he was a bastard just like the one we interviewed today." He wanted those words to sink in so he stopped talking noticing that Rossi's expression had changed too.

In that moment David wasn't sure what to say, he still hadn't pieced together how Morgan fit in, but he sat down waiting for him to finish adding a, "I didn't know,"

"No you didn't you just assumed I had a problem, that this job was getting to me, you go off on Hotch for no damn reason, we are a family if you haven't notice and we don't turn on each other," Derek was back to being pissed, but he stopped before finishing what he'd started saying. "You want to know why that guy pissed me off so badly, I've been there, I've been that scared kid that just wants their mom or dad, that wants to stop being abused, I know what the hell they go through, I know what it is like to suffer in silence thinking nobody will believe you if you tell them what is happening to you,"

"The reason for the last few weeks that we've been having a rough time, isn't just because Gideon left," Hotch said, "That is a big part of it, but there is more, and yet you wouldn't wait for him to tell you, instead you just wanted to know why he did things like take off before he met you, that had nothing to do with you, a friend was in need of help, his mom just died after taking a bullet for not only her son, but for Derek," he said.

"She shoved me out of the way knowing that if she died James would be okay, because he had us, she died two days ago, I have been trying for the last two months to get James in my custody, before she died, she wasn't going to wake up and we knew that, and he accepted it weeks ago," Morgan said.

"I'm sorry," Rossi said, "Wait, the shoot out in Chicago two months ago, it was reported to be gang related," he said.

"It was, but not in the way it was reported," Hotch said, James had called him afterwards after Gordinski had called. He'd told him what had happened and why they wouldn't be getting back like planned since Penelope never told him.

"Gang leader hit the breaking point, he shot up a diner after a football game," Morgan said, "He was pissed at me, every time I went home we always butted heads, it started when I was eleven, and I guess he finally just snapped, I never saw it coming either, he finally had it his way seeing who would win if it came down to me or him, I never wanted that, I had no choice, my daughter was in that room and I wasn't going to let her die, there were already enough bodies," Derek said, he just wished that Penelope was here right now, it would been easier to talk to her than be forced into this.

Rossi didn't say anything for few minutes, he now knew why Morgan was on edge, why he was pissed off, and he also found out in the worse way. He was kicking himself, he'd never wanted it like this the pressure of the job could get to you, which was what he'd thought was happening to Morgan, just like Gideon when he'd left. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't have what, pushed me until you pissed me off or pissed Hotch off, did you really think he was going to just yell it out in front of everybody out there, he told you we were a family when you came back here, hell I'm sure Straus even told you that you wouldn't be in charge, and that you might have to work to get back in, but she didn't mean prove what you could do, we all know that, I've heard Reid talk about your books enough to know about you, at least what I need to know," Morgan said, "Next time wait till people are ready to talk, I told you not to profile me, it doesn't work, the last time somebody tried that, I about punched them,"

Hotch had to smile at that part, it was true, he had been waiting for Morgan to punch him last year, he'd been ready to and he knew it, but he'd held back and instead of using violence like he'd wanted to he started shutting down. "I knew you weren't going to actually take the swing," he said.

"If you'd came back in there without sending her in I would have," Morgan said, "Anyway, I'm getting out of here, I promised my wife movie night," he said.

"Have fun, and don't get drunk," Hotch added.

"First night in two months, that we are not fighting and you expected us to behave?" Morgan asked, "You do realize that it was you that nicknamed us double trouble?" he asked with smile before leaving and going home.

Rossi hadn't said anything he was just watching them, he knew right now he was on thin ice with not only Morgan, but the team. If he wanted to get them to like him and maybe become apart of this tight knit family then he was really going to have to work on getting on their good side.

Derek walked in the door of their house tossing his keys and badge on the coffee table. Right now he just wanted to forget all about today, except for that morning; it seemed like another life time ago. He smiled remembering the sounds his baby girl had made. He wanted to hear those sounds again, and he was planning on it too.

"Hey, are you okay?" Penelope asked, "JJ called me after Emily called her, she said that Rossi and Hotch got into it over you, and then that you three went in the conference room to talk," she pulled him into a hug, "And why didn't you tell me that Straus and the director asked you to be second in command?" she asked.

"I wasn't going to take it, I couldn't do it," Morgan said, "When Hotch asked me that day, at first I thought about it, I did, if I wanted the job was mine, but I knew what it had done to Gideon, what it is doing to Hotch, his marriage is falling apart, and I couldn't deal if that happened to us because of the job," he said, "We talk, and for the longest time I stopped talking to you, I let it eat at me until I was at the breaking point."

"Come on, handsome we need to have a long talk about things, but first, you need to relax, go lay down on the bed, I'll be in there in minute," Penelope said giving him a kiss.

Morgan changed into something comfortable before lying down on his stomach. He was trying to clear his head; he hadn't bothered putting something on he just laid there waiting on her to come in the room. He closed his eyes relaxing against the coolness of their bed.

Penelope came in the room carrying something in her hand as she got on the bed. "Get in the middle of the bed," she said and once he did she straddled his hips placing what she'd been holding on the nightstand. "Okay, you talk and I'm going to listen," she said before she started rubbing his back. It was something they did when the other was tense and didn't want to talk. They'd give each other a back rub and just listen, it usually lead to sex, but right now she didn't care where it lead as long as he talked and relaxed.

He moaned at the feel of her hands work their magic. He didn't know how he had cooped before this. "Rossi thought I was loosing it, and he told Hotch that when we got back," he said feeling her hands against his sides.

Penelope leaned down kissing his back tracing the outline of one his tattoos with her tongue as he continued to talk. It was hard to concentrate, but right now he really wanted to talk to her, "If you don't stop that I will spank you," he said with smile before he continued.

Pen reached over getting what she'd brought in the room making him jump a little feeling the cold against his back. "Relax, you are too tense, and sense I can't exactly do this in the bathroom because you can't lie down in the tub," she said moving the piece of ice along his back. She was trying to loosen up his muscles and it was working, warm and hot wasn't going to work at the moment. She used the ice to run along his back before putting it back in the cup and running her hands over his back. She kissed the base of his neck making him moan as she nipped and licked back down his back.

"Baby, you said talk, this is not talking this is you trying to turn me on," Derek said with smile, it was working too, "It's not fair though I can't reach you," he said with a pout.

"I said relax, hot stuff, or I'll just leave you like this, and you'll just get to snuggle with me tonight," she said with wicked grin.

"You wouldn't," he said before he felt her moving.

Penelope moved so she was laying on the bed. She moved closer to his side, "We can have sex later, right now I just want to talk," she said again laying beside him running a hand over his back.

"If you're going to do this every time we have a fight and make up we might just have to do it more often just nothing like this," Morgan said before kissing her rolling on his side facing her.

"I did say something about angry sex this morning," she teased snuggling closer before he started talking.

**TBC**


	5. Becoming Friends

**Gideon Left Two Letters  
Chapter 5  
Becoming Friends**

**AN: I don't own anything. I don't know what happened that required the fire department, because it never told what Morgan did to cause them to come. I'm making this up, what could have happened. It was referenced in Profiler Profiled that they still got cards or calls from the fire department. I can't remember how old he was either so I'm saying twelve. Enjoy.**

Penelope woke up snuggled up against Morgan; they'd fallen asleep talking the night before. She smiled glad that he'd finally told her what was on his mind and getting it all off his chest. She had thought about calling somebody and telling them off, but he'd convinced her to let it go and that just like she'd told him he hadn't known.

'Still doesn't matter,' she thought before getting up, it was two days before Desiree, Sarah and Fran arrived and she had planned on inviting Rossi if he could be nice, and that was going to be little easier now since he wasn't trying to find out their secrets. However, she still was going to have a little chat with him even if Morgan was convinced it was over.

It was another twenty minutes before the alarm clock went off. Morgan rolled over reaching for the clock to shut it off. Once he did he reached out for certain blonde woman that he was going to give a nice wakeup call to, but she wasn't there. He got up grabbing pair pants just in case JJ had came by early with Ariel and James was back as well. He had no intentions of embarrassing himself long as he could help it, and walking out of the bedroom without clothes on would certainly do that.

"Baby girl, where you at?" he asked looking for her.

"Out here," Pen called from the back porch, when she'd gotten up she'd let Clooney out before making a phone call only to find said person already about to knock on their door when she let the dog out, "you are decent right?" she called back.

Morgan smiled, "Which kind of decent, we're alone decent or…" he stopped seeing they had company.

"The kind of decent that requires you having clothes on," Penelope said getting up with smile. "I'll get us some coffee, be nice," she added giving him a kiss.

Morgan didn't care that Rossi was sitting on his back porch. He was going to kiss his wife good morning. Penelope moaned trying to pull away; she didn't want to start something that they couldn't finish because one their bosses were there. She pulled away breathless before hurrying away. Morgan turned around watching her scurry away with smile, he'd get pay back later but right now she was going to try and behave. It never did work though, except at the office, they hardly behaved when it came to PDA. Then again there was that time she'd shoved him against her office door and gave him a blow job before he'd left on a case. He was still glad he'd locked the door or Hotch would have walked in on them.

"I'm guessing that is how you two got nicknamed Hottest Married couple?" Rossi asked which got Morgan's attention.

"How did you know about that?" Derek asked before he sat down.

"When you left I talked to Hotch while longer, he told me how you two got nicknamed Double Trouble and that you'd gotten voted hottest married couple last month," Rossi said.

"Yeah that was at one the local bars though," Penelope said coming back out with tray of coffee and fruit for breakfast. "Derek knows the bar tender, before we got together she told him he was insane for not already," she added before going to sit down, but Morgan pulled her into his lap surprising her. She held back the squeal though, but she was nervous.

Rossi nodded not trying to hide his smile when Morgan pulled her into his lap. He'd thought about what Hotch had said and other things as well after Morgan had left. He'd been right he hadn't given him a chance to explain he'd just started digging like always when he was curious and had to know something. "I can't stay long I just wanted to apologies to you both," he said.

"Next time don't go after my husband thinking he's insane," Penelope said, she was still a little pissed, "You wanted to fit in I get that, but the way into a family isn't by lying, or keeping secrets; we didn't tell you because we weren't ready," she added.

Rossi knew that he hadn't heard the end of what had happened, he just didn't expected Pen to yell at him, but he knew he deserved it. "Pen, let it go," Morgan said, "I'm fine now," he added knowing how she would continue if he didn't say not to. She was protective of their family just like he was.

"Okay, but make no mistake I can do a lot of things with a computer, some are even illegal in most states, you do anything to hurt or make my husband or our family upset I can assure you I can erase you from the computers forever," she said which made Rossi nervous.

"I'd stop her before she did that," Morgan assured him, which got a glare from Penelope, "Babe, I love you, but you can't erase everybody that is mean to me, or pisses me off, if you could we would know that many people," he added.

"Fine, but you'd better be nice to him, and no more going behind our backs to get the answers you want," Penelope said.

"I won't," Rossi said, he now knew that if he had any chance of making this work, then they'd have to learn to trust each other.

"Good, now that you understand we're more of a family than a team, we work together and if we're having problems at home or at work we talk to one another," Penelope said with smile. She didn't expand on their problems if he wanted to know more then he'd have to wait for one the others to tell him what they wanted him to know.

"I'm starting to see that," Rossi said before taking sip of the coffee she'd brought out.

Morgan hadn't said anything for few minutes, he was thinking about some things listening to their conversation. He was glad that he wasn't having the same problems that Hotch was, being married for as long as him and Haley had been and to be going through not knowing if Haley was going to come back or if their marriage was over. He was glad that he could talk to his baby girl, Morgan hated that he'd closed up for while, but he hadn't been able to tell her what he was feeling, he hadn't been able to process it himself and he'd just closed down to everybody.

"Hey, hot stuff, you with us?" Penelope asked looking at him.

"Sorry, just thinking, baby girl," he replied with smile, before looking over at Rossi. "We're having this get together this weekend, my mom's birthday party, I'd usually go home, but I'm not this year," he said, "It's Saturday if you want to come over you can."

Penelope smiled; maybe there was some hope of them becoming friends. "It starts at eleven, and like the party we had back in July it won't end till the next day probably, we watch movies at night with popcorn and other snacks. We all have to agree on the movie though,"

Rossi wasn't sure whether to say yes or no, but then again maybe this could help. "You want me to bring anything?" he asked.

"Your appetite, my sisters and Penelope go overboard with the cooking, I'm banned from the kitchen though," Morgan said with smile.

"Des and Sarah are convinced he still cannot cook, and if let near the kitchen he'll burn the house down, they still don't believe me when I tell them he is a wonderful cook." She said with smile.

"Why would they think you'd burn the house down?" Rossi asked.

"I was twelve and I still haven't lived it down, I'm pleading the fifth now," Derek said.

"He was trying to cook breakfast for his mom, for her birthday, being the good little boy he was trying to be again, he started making a cake and put it in the oven, it got overly done and you can imagine what happened next," Pen said with smile.

Rossi smiled not even bothering to hide it, he was starting to realize that he should have just waited till they were ready to talk. It was obvious they were great together; their love was proof that good things can come even if you don't believe it can. "I'm sure you're both good cooks," he said.

"I wish," Penelope said, "the only thing I help Des and Sarah with is mixing and prep work, I am beyond banned from cooking in the kitchen," she said with smile, "without my wonderful husband I wouldn't eat anything but take out or cereal."

"I tried teaching her, but I decided after the toaster blew up that it is safer if I cook," Derek said with smile giving her a kiss.

"You blew the toaster up?" Rossi asked shocked, he didn't think it was possible, he'd just been proved wrong.

"Apparently toaster and toaster oven are two different things, I just didn't know that," Penelope said, "Derek came home right as the toaster exploded, I was upstairs with Ariel and James was here, however he couldn't figure out what the noise was until the toaster started smoking before the flames shot out of it."

Morgan was trying to hide his smile but he couldn't help it, he still remembered her expression trying to explain to them what had happened. "The toaster had gotten stuck and didn't pop up, she'd been trying to cook French Toast sticks and when it didn't pop up it shorted out, it wasn't her fault, but trying to explain to the fire department, now that was funny," Derek said with laugh, "I put it out before it got too bad, but I had to have them check the outlet and stuff out before we used it again."

They talked for little while longer before Rossi left. They had an hour before they had to be at work, but Morgan didn't care soon as he closed the door he turned around with grin and she took off knowing what he was up to. The grin that was on his face gave it away. "Oh no you don't," she called back as she reached the bedroom trying to close the door. She squealed out when he snuck up behind her, she'd forgotten about the door that lead from the hallway into their bathroom into the bedroom. He picked her up fireman style as she giggled, telling him to put her down.

Morgan smiled wider, "you know, baby girl you're in the right position for something," he teased before spanking her, which got her to laugh even more. He would never had guest that spanking her turned her on, but he'd found out. "Behave or I'll spank you again," he said going to the bathroom.

"Put me down," she said playing along; she didn't care if they were late for work right now, she wanted to finish what they'd started, or at least what he'd started. The kiss he'd given her had started it, right there in front of Rossi, it had turned her on, and what he'd said in her ear before pulling away was the reason she'd left so quickly. The sound of his voice and being told what he'd planned on doing to her if Rossi hadn't showed up.

"Nope, I told you what I was going to do to you, and now he's gone, we're alone and you squirming on my lap every few seconds didn't help, I'm hard as hell right now, there is no way I'm going to work like this," Morgan said running his hand over her bottom before spanking her again. This time he heard her moan and she stopped fighting against him to be put down. He sat her on her feet in front of him with smile.

"You started it, you wouldn't stop rubbing my back out there, and then when you thought I wasn't paying attention you slipped your hand into my pants, you're so lucky he was sitting right there where if I moved he could see what you were doing because otherwise I would have smacked your hand away," Penelope said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

"I couldn't get where I wanted though, you wouldn't move over like I told you," he said few minutes later when she pulled away.

"I wasn't going to let you do that with our boss right there, I about died the last time we had movie night with the team and you decided to be very bad, thank god it was dark and we had a blanket over us," she said.

"You loved it and you came moaning my name with the others none the wiser that I was making you cum under that blanket," Morgan said before pulling her shirt off. "How many times did you climax that night?" he asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

"Four," she said before turning to get in the shower once she had her pants off. He followed her turning the water on stepping to the side to let it get warm as he kissed her. He braced his hands against the shower wall as he kissed her. He didn't let his body touch hers except for his lips. She moaned, but she knew the game he was playing. If she touched him he'd win and he'd tease her all day not letting her have what she wanted.

"Four huh, I guess Saturday I'll have to make it five," Derek said before moving down to her neck. He ran the back of his hands over her nipples only making her squirm wanting more. He stepped away, making her groan.

"Derek," she said, he'd started the fire inside her and she wanted him to finish now not later.

Morgan stepped under the spray of the water with a smile looking over at her. He knew she was turned on and if he didn't finish he was going to be in trouble, but it would be the good kind of trouble. When it came to the two of them teasing each other was always fun and they were finding new ways to do it too.

"Derek Morgan if you don't come back over here right now, you are going to be walking funny all day, I will make you wait until we get home before you even get a kiss, and you'll be having lunch with Reid," she said.

"Oh wow I'm really scared, baby girl," he teased with smile, "You can't deny me, we both know that," he said.

"You want to bet," Penelope said moving towards him, "Remember the last time you told me that, I left you at home with Ariel and I went with JJ shopping all day, then I had a girls night out with Emily and her, you had to wait until I came home before you got your release," she said running her hand down his body before running her thumb over the head of his erection.

Morgan sucked in air when her other hand cupped his balls, he knew if she wanted to she'd leave him like this. "Pen," he moaned, hoping she wouldn't though.

Penelope moved back with smile turning the shower head towards her wetting her hair. "Did you say something, handsome?" she asked picking up the shampoo.

"You wouldn't?" he asked, but he knew she was going to do just that, "Penelope Michelle Morgan," he said.

"Don't you middle name me, Derek Michael Morgan," she said back with smile.  
"I'll do more than middle name you," he said pulling her into his arms before kissing her. He needed her, but before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"Sorry, you had your chance, you want to play this game, you'll wait till we're out of this shower, and if we have time then I just might let you cum," she said moving to pick up the shampoo that she'd dropped when he'd kissed her.

Morgan was laying on the bed twenty minutes later, Penelope had kept her word for once, he was trying to catch his breath as she swallowed around him, he couldn't hold back any more and came arching up into her mouth before she held his hips down making sure he couldn't thrust. She pulled back until just the head was in her mouth. He was still coming down as she licked the slit making him arch up. She had learned that licking that spot while he coming down it would send him over again, she smiled.

Penelope climbed up his body kissing him. "You are still in trouble," she said, "you weren't supposed to tell anybody that I blew the toaster up," she said.

"Sorry, but you started it," he said pulling her down into another kiss. His body was spent from cumming twice in short period, before he'd started dating Penelope he never thought it possible, but he'd been proven wrong.

"Don't worry I'll forgive you, but you still have to be punished, and I thought of a wonderful punishment for you, just remember I got the idea from JJ," she said with a wide smile.

Derek swallowed; he knew when it came to the two of them talking it always had him worried for few days what Penelope was going to do to get him back. He didn't have to wait long to find out however. "What the hell?" he asked feeling something vibrating against him, but it wasn't against him, as he'd thought it was on him. He looked up at her as she started giggling holding a small remote in her hand. "Penelope Garcia," he said using her maiden name, he only used it when she was doing something he didn't want her to do, or in this case, what she had just done.

"Derek Morgan," she said back kissing him before she got up going to find some clothes to wear.

"Take it off, now," he said going after her.

"Nope, you are being punished and seeing as how you teased me in that shower, don't worry, I promise not to be too mean," she said.

Morgan groaned he knew she wanted to have fun, but this, this was going to have him walking funny all day and he just hoped that she went easy on him. It had been too long since they'd played this game, and the last time had went badly, not in a bad way, but then again being made to stay at his desk all day not being able to go and talk to her except at lunch because they were both in trouble after Hotch had caught them having a make out session that was leading to them both removing clothes. He was just thankful that Straus and the director both had been away and that Penelope had fixed the security tapes later. If he hadn't pulled her into Hotch's office they wouldn't been caught, but he had been at the breaking point, and he'd needed release. Three days of being stuck at his desk had been well worth it though. "Okay, you want to play this game, woman, I'll play, but you better not let us get caught, I'm not going to be stuck at my desk all day again," he said, "if I do you and JJ are in trouble, but you will be in more trouble," he said before going to get dressed. JJ and Pen had went shopping at the new mall and they'd ended up in the adult store. She'd convinced his wife to buy something, and she had.

**TBC**

**Okay next chapter you will find out what game they are playing if you haven't already guessed. **


	6. Playing Games

Gideon Left Two Letters  
Chapter 5  
Playing Games

AN: I don't own anything, really steamy parts ahead. I couldn't resist what is ahead so enjoy.

**The team was busy for the first three hours so Penelope didn't have a chance to start their game until after the second meeting was over. The team gathered in the conference room to talk about some seminar that was next week that they had to go to, Hotch was talking about something and Morgan had forgotten about the game after the first meeting. However, he got the message again when he looked over at his wife and she smiled at him before pushing the button on the remote for the lowest setting. **

** Morgan looked over at her giving her a warning look that said not right now, but she grinned before setting the remote on the table right where everybody could see it. She started writing again, waiting till he was relaxed the hit it again. She was having fun, and he knew it. After the fourth time he pretended like it was affecting him he tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible, but his pants were tight at the moment and he was having trouble sitting now. **

** By the time the meeting was over, Morgan couldn't get up right away. "Are you okay?" JJ asked him.**

** "Yeah, I'm fine," Morgan said going out the other door and down to the kitchen area before using the back door to go to the bathrooms. **

** "Where did Derek go?" Pen asked when JJ exited the room.**

** "I don't know, but…" she stopped remembering the last time that she'd seen Morgan look like that, "Penelope Morgan, I can't believe you did that again after last time," JJ said with smile as they walked to her office to talk. She knew what her friend was up to. **

** "He wouldn't stop teasing me, and Rossi came over to apologies to both of us again and he wouldn't stop touching me," she said.**

** JJ smiled, "He's back," she said, "Come on, let's go talk to Emily and you can have an excuse, to have more fun," she said.**

** "Oh you just want to see, Morgan squirm knowing he can't say anything," Penelope said with smile, JJ had helped her last time, distracting Hotch and Gideon as long as possible when they'd went into Hotch's office, but there was only so much she could talk to them about.**

** "Yeah well, Derek got me in trouble last time too, so it's payback time," JJ said. **

** Morgan sat down at his desk and started working on the files on his desk he hadn't even noticed that Penelope was behind him, he only heard JJ and Emily talking. He was still trying to figure out how to get JJ back for talking his baby girl into something she wouldn't have even thought of before then. Reid went past his desk and it was then that Pen decided to use the remote again. She enjoyed watching him, she smiled before walking off. **

** Morgan waited until lunch to go to her Penelope's office. She'd been finding reasons to go back and forth half the morning. He was going to explode if he didn't get his release soon and he was getting that remote from her too. Damn the person for coming up with the invention of a remote control vibrating cock ring. He was sure they invented it just so his goddess could torture him. It was one thing to have one on that didn't vibrate, but this, it was sheer torment. His jeans were so tight at the moment that he couldn't walk right. **

** JJ was coming out of her office with Penelope. They were talking and heading for lunch. They came out of the office as Morgan got to the door, "Hey, hot stuff, where you going?" Pen asked.**

** "There you are, we have to talk," he said taking her hand.**

** "Actually, I'm having lunch with JJ and Emily today," Penelope said with smile, "We can talk later," she said giving him quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away. **

** "Penelope Garcia," Derek said giving her that look, the one that pleaded with her not to do what she was about to do. **

** "I don't know who Garcia is?" Penelope said looking at JJ, "Do you know who Garcia is?" she asked.**

** "Nope, I heard she got married, and since then haven't heard anything about her," JJ said playing along.**

** "Sorry, handsome, no Garcia here," Pen said with grin before setting the remote to the highest setting and holding the button down, she watched as Morgan stopped not saying anything as the start of another orgasm came, but with the damn thing on he wasn't going to get what he needed, release. When he opened his eyes JJ and Penelope were gone and Rossi was standing in front of him.**

** "Morgan are you feeling well?" he asked, "because you don't look okay," he added. **

** "I'll be fine soon as I get her alone," he breathed out, "Tell you what since you want to prove how sorry you are, you keep Hotch distracted after lunch and make sure he doesn't notice that I'm missing and away from Pen's office for about half hour, you can stop apologizing and we can forget the last couple of days," Morgan said never moving from the railing though.**

** "Do I want to know why?" Rossi asked.**

** "No, and if you are every asked where we were, for that half hour, Pen was in her office and I was talking to Reid," Derek said. The kid played it like he was innocent, but he knew his little secret, and he knew who JJ had been dating for the last six months.**

** "Okay, I don't know anything," Rossi said walking off with smile, "Morgan, you might think about not wearing jeans to work the next time you two are having fun," he said before Morgan looked down at his pants. **

** Penelope came back from lunch going to her office. She had been surprised that Morgan hadn't come down and sat with them like he usually did when she was girl talk. He didn't care if he wanted to be near her, he'd sit with them and listen to them talk. That was how he'd found about JJ's boyfriend, he'd walked up in the middle of the conversation and sat down beside her. **

** She reached for the lights but felt somebody wrap their arms around her and a hand covered her mouth. At first it scared her, but she knew who it was after a second, she could recognize his scent anywhere. **

** "Don't say anything, and don't turn the lights on," Derek said waiting till she nodded till he removed his hand, "You have been mean to me all day, baby girl, and I got a favor from someone who owed me, we're not going to be missed for while, I got you to myself for half hour," he said moving his hands down taking the bag she was holding and setting it down. **

** Pen just hoped this time it wasn't JJ who was distracting Hotch, not that she didn't think she could pull it off this time. Before she could think about anything else she heard the zipper on Morgan's jeans and she swallowed, she knew how hard he could get, and she been surprised at what he'd been blessed with when they'd started dating, now if he was away on a case the dildo she used to use didn't help her, it didn't fit just right and annoyed her even more. **

** "I told you I was going to bend you over the couch this morning and take you, if certain somebody hadn't shown up; I don't have a couch, but I'm going to make it work," he said kissing her neck as he pulled her skirt down letting it hit the floor. He knew the remote was in one the pockets and he made a note for later to take it from her. **

** Penelope breathed in as she felt his hand against her bottom; he wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her back until she was against his chest. He wanted her to know what she'd done to him. She moaned as he whispered in her ear. "You have been a bad girl, you know that right?" he asked.**

** "Yes," she said.**

** "I told you not to talk, princess, bad girls don't get to talk," he said turning her around to face him. He kissed her pulling her against him more so she could feel how hard he was just for her. "You did this to me, and thinking about the things I'm going to do to you made it that much worse, being in that room knowing I couldn't say anything to stop you," he said kissing her again, "I heard you talking few months after we first got together, you told JJ that you didn't know if I would fit," he breathed into her ear making her whimper. She couldn't believe he had over heard that conversation, or that he'd remembered what she'd said.**

** "You eavesdropper," Penelope said, "Now who's the bad one?" she asked as he moved them towards the far wall, it was the only spot the camera couldn't pick up because of the angle and the camera couldn't move over any more. He'd made sure of it; no way was he getting them caught. **

** "Still you, baby girl," he said pushing his boxers down along with her panties before he turned her to face the wall. He placed her hands so she wouldn't lose her balance, "Brace yourself," he said moving closer to her before thrusting in from behind. **

** They both let out a moan, he didn't move at first letting her adjust, before he pulled out thrusting back in. "Oh god," she moaned, she couldn't see him from the darkness of the room and her other senses where in over drive. She had been affected by what she was doing to him all day and to have in him inside of her now, it was too much almost. She met his thrusts making her whimper as he hit the right spot every time. She couldn't take this, she wanted to see him, but when he pulled all the way out again and shoved back inside her she came crying out his name as she felt him exploding inside of her. **

** When they came down from the high Penelope leaned back into him. "That was worth it," she said as he pulled out of her. **

** "We're not done yet," he said taking her hand and wrapping it around him, he was still hard, she smiled before pushing him backwards, he forgot about the chair being in the way and they went to the floor. He'd have a bruise later but right now he didn't care. **

** "Not done, huh?" she asked, "Well Agent Morgan, I believe you're just going to have to wait, because we have ten minutes before somebody comes looking for us, you're just going to have to wait," she said kissing him but instead of getting up she sank down on him, "Or maybe, I should punish you tonight, handcuff you to our bed, after they are asleep," she added kissing him as she continued to move up and down. **

** Hotch was sitting in his office finishing up some paper work he had to fill out for the seminar the next day. It was going to be an all day thing and it was Friday too, it was going to be one long day. However, he needed few things done, and he was thinking about letting Morgan take care of them, since he knew he had put in for half day vacation since his mom and sisters were coming in. He picked up his phone calling Morgan. **

** Rossi had been keeping an eye on Hotch's door; he'd been sitting in the bull pen at Morgan's desk. His office still wasn't ready; it would be another day before the painting was finished. The phone started ringing and he picked it up, "Rossi," he said.**

** Hotch was surprised, "Where is Morgan?" he asked**

** "I sent him to ask Penelope to look something up for me," Rossi said, "He should be back in about fifteen more minutes." He said.**

** "Okay, thanks," Hotch said hanging up before calling Pen's office.**

** Morgan was trying to catch his breath as Pen kissed his neck, nipping and licking. He knew if they kept this up, they were going to get caught, if he didn't hurry and get back down stairs. "Pen, I need to go, not that I don't believe that Rossi can keep Hotch occupied if necessary," he started but the phone started ringing. "Shit," he said before she kissed him reaching up on her desk for the phone.**

** "Hello, sir," she said when she heard Hotch's voice; she'd gotten better had hiding the fact she was nervous over the last few months. **

** "I need to talk to Morgan," he said.**

** "Okay," she said with smile, "He needs to talk to you," she said handing the phone over the cord stretching little more. **

** "Morgan," he said into the phone.**

** "I need you to do few things before you take off tomorrow," Hotch said.**

** "What about the seminar I thought it was mandatory?" Morgan asked.**

** "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it, the Fredericksburg police department needs their computer systems updated and I know that you don't want Pen going alone, so you're going with her," Hotch said.**

** "Okay, I'll let her know, I will be back down in couple more minutes," Morgan added before he hung up, "Now I really need to get down there before he comes looking for me," he said. **

** "I know, you better go before I can't resist again either, hot stuff," Penelope said standing up.**

** Morgan got back to his desk and sat down, he felt better than he had before lunch and he didn't have that many more files to finish. It was four hours at the least until they could get out of there, so he tried not to think about anything but the cases in front of him. He hated doing them, but it came with the job. **

** It was ten minutes before they were out of there. Except for Morgan and Pen everybody else was going to the seminar the next day and they wouldn't be back at the office till Monday. He couldn't wait to see his mom and sisters; it was going to be good weekend. The hurt from Gideon just leaving was fading, and he wasn't holding a grudge against Rossi any more. **

** Penelope came over to his desk. "Hey, you ready to get out of here?" she asked.**

** "Yeah, I just need to give these to Hotch then we can leave," Derek said. **

** "Okay, I'll wait for you," Pen said.**

** "My chair is yours, baby girl," he said getting up to go give Hotch the case files, "You should go home get some sleep for once," Morgan said looking at Hotch.**

** "That's not going to happen," Hotch replied, "Oh and Derek," he said, "next time you and Penelope decide to have sex in her office, don't moan into the phone if you don't want me to know," he said.**

** Morgan froze, he tried to play it off, but he knew his face told everything, "what?" he finally got out.**

** "I wouldn't have figured it out if you hadn't moaned into the phone, I should make you go to that seminar tomorrow, but I'm not letting her go with another Agent,"**

** "It's not my fault, if she hadn't gone with JJ to the mall two months back it wouldn't have started," Morgan said with groan.**

** "Why does it not surprise me?" Hotch asked, "just go before I change my mind and make you stay at your desk all next week," he said.**

** "Thank you," Morgan said before he turned to leave.**

** "Don't wear jeans next time," Hotch added as Morgan closed the door. He could only shake his head; he just hoped this weekend's movies in the dark didn't end with him sitting on the couch beside their chair. He really didn't want to hear them getting each other off. They couldn't be quiet, it was why the team made sure they had a room across the hall from them when Penelope came with them on cases. He smiled though, at least they were happy again, the team was healing from Gideon's sudden departure. **


	7. Birthday Celebration

**Gideon Left Two Letters  
Chapter 7  
Birthday Celebration  
**

**AN: I don't own anything. How long can they keep their hands to themselves and try not to sneak away to make out? Thanks for all the reviews one chapter left. **

Penelope woke up Saturday morning happy, the day before she'd spent with Morgan, sure it had been dull at the police station updating their computer program, but they'd kept each other company talking and flirting. One the deputies had thought they had lost it at one point. She hadn't known they were married to each other and when she told them they should flirt if they aren't married.

Morgan had not taken it too well. He'd told her he'd flirt with his best friend if he wanted to, she couldn't tell him what to do. She had reframed from saying anything else to them, but when they walked out he'd said he was sorry for snapping at her. Pen had made him apologize she didn't need bad blood between local cops and them and especially if he wanted to keep coming with her when she had to do the updates.

They had gone home, changed, gotten Ariel from the daycare at the Bureau before going to the airport to get his mom and Desiree; Sarah had taken a later flight so she could bring her husband and kids. James had been in school until three the day before so they'd waited then went to eat out. When they'd gotten home they'd caught up on things before going to bed. Penelope and Morgan had gone for walk however with Ariel and Clooney before putting her to bed. It had been cool out, but not cold thankfully.

"Where you think you are going, silly girl?" Morgan asked when she started to get up pulling her back kissing her.

"Mm, baby, if I don't go to the bathroom we're both going to have to get up," she said with quick kiss before she took off to their bathroom thankful they had one in the room.

Morgan didn't want to get up so he turned over looking up at the ceiling waiting for her to come back. They had cuddled up the night before after coming back inside. Ariel had fallen asleep in his arms as they'd walked around the back yard. He never had wanted kids until he'd meet Penelope, now he wanted at least two of each, she'd told him once she wanted as many as they could have that looked like them, even if it hurt getting them out it was worth it.

"Morning dreaming?" she asked coming back getting on top of the covers and him.

"What's morning dreaming?" he asked, the things she came up with always surprised him.

"Well we daydream during the day and at night we just dream, so in the morning we morning dream," she said before kissing him.

"I love the things you come up with," he said pulling her down, wishing she was under the covers, "This isn't fair, you should be under here with me," he protested.

"If we didn't have a busy day I would make you cum till you're begging me to stop, handsome, but it's already nine-thirty," Penelope said, "I know you too well, you'll try anything to get me to stay in here longer and not have to go out there, but not today, I'll make it up to you this afternoon though," she said moving to get back up.

"You better," he said about to get up when the phone started ringing, "Go I'll get it," Morgan said reaching for his phone.

"What are you doing right now, because I need help, I don't know what cake your mom likes, and you told me to bring a cake," Reid said sounding little panicked.

Morgan smiled thinking of his response he was in a happy mood first time in while and he was finally feeling like something was going right for once. "She likes red velvet, but her favorite is German chocolate and red velvet mixed," Morgan said getting up, "Just get the red velvet Reid, she'll be happy," he said with grin before adding, "What would you have done if I'd said I was having sex, when you asked what I was doing right now?" Morgan would have loved to seen Reid's face at that moment but he hung up on him without replying.

He made it out of the bedroom finding everybody else already up. "We were wondering if you were coming out of there before the others got here," Desiree said.

"If certain person hadn't bolted on me I wouldn't have," Derek said looking over at his wife who was grinning behind her coffee cup.

"Who was on the phone?" Penelope asked taking another sip of the coffee.

"Reid, and I think I freaked the kid out, I put him in charge of the cake and he asked what I was doing right then," Morgan said.

"You did not say what I think you did?" Pen asked, she knew that Morgan teased Reid all the time especially when he called and asked what they were doing right then.

The funny thing was he'd actually called once while they had been fooling around on the couch. They'd ignored the phone until it wouldn't stop ringing, they'd supposed to have had time off, but it had turned into another case and they hadn't even had any sleep yet, Morgan had answered the phone and she'd heard what Reid asked. They had said they'd been sleeping then though, but since then they'd told him they were doing it.

"Derek Michael you better behave," Fran said with smile.

"Why does everybody keep middle naming me lately?" Morgan asked.

"Because we have every right to," Penelope said with smile. Morgan smiled at her pretending he was going to get some coffee but instead he took her cup drinking out of it. "Hey, get your own coffee, hot stuff," she protested before he picked her up.

"Derek, but your wife down," Fran said teasing her son, but she couldn't be happier, it had been nine months since she'd gotten another daughter and six months since she'd gotten her first grandbaby she'd wanted from him.

Morgan smiled over at his mom before letting Penelope down, "I'm going to shower, before the others get here, you joining me?" he asked.

"Morgan," Penelope said shocked he'd just asked her that in front of his mom and sisters.

"That's not an answer, baby girl, well I'll have to not let you choice I guess," Derek said before picking her up again, "We're going to shower, promise we'll be out soon," he told them.

"Too much information, little brother," Sarah said shacking her head before going to see where her husband and kids had gotten off to.

"You are so dead for that, my chocolate god," Pen said when they got back in the bedroom.

"You wouldn't answer me, baby girl, so I didn't give you a chance to say no, I told you long time ago, I'm never going to let you say no when it comes to us," he said kissing her.

Morgan was outside with his brother in-law, Eric, cooking on the grill when the others started to arrive. He had wanted Pen to help him, but seeing as how Eric knew what happen with the toast he wasn't letting Penelope near the grill. They were talking when Hotch and Rossi came out back with the steak and extra burgers.

"Hotch; do you think that Penelope would blow the grill up?" Morgan asked, "Eric is convinced she would."

"Morgan we've seen the pictures of what the kitchen looked like before the explosion," Hotch said, "I love your wife, but if she's grilling give me a ten minute head start," he teased making them laugh.

"See I told you, like I said, she is wonderful with computers, but I'm begging you don't let her near the kitchen again," Eric said.

Morgan laughed before he introduced Hotch and Rossi to Eric, "Eric's on the bomb squad in Chicago," he added.

"I started the same year he left going undercover," Eric added.

"Yeah, then he went and stole my sisters heart," Derek teased, "You staying the night?" Morgan asked, "If you are you know where the keys go, and the beers in the fridge in the basement,"

"You keep the beer in the basement?" Rossi asked.

"Force of habit, long story that would bore you," Morgan replied.

"Come on I'll show you were to put your keys, and gun," Hotch said before they went inside.

"Sarah was right, you work with some good people, now I'm going to leave you at this and go find my wife and kids," Eric said, "Do not let Penelope near this, or I will go big brother on you," he teased.

"Only by six hours, Eric," Derek said back, he was glad his sister had found somebody that treated her right. Eric was a great guy, he'd transferred to the bomb squad in Chicago from small town in Virginia wanting to get away from a place that everybody knew you.

"Hey, hot stuff," Pen said wrapping her arms around his waist, "Eric is gone and you're all mine," she said running her hands underneath his shirt touching as much of his body as she could before she used her hands to push his shirt up.

"You do realize we are in the backyard with a sliding glass door right there, and if somebody walked by they could see what you are doing?" he asked shutting the lid on the grill.

"Yes," Pen said kissing his back, "I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just kissing my husband," she replied.

"Baby girl, you are trying to pull my clothes off out here," Derek said turning around, "You are going to tempt me all day aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, my sweet wonderful, too hot for your jeans husband," she said with smile.

"I thought it was shirt?" he said back.

"No, it's your jeans that are hiding what I really want," she said pulling him to her nipping at his neck, "I want you inside of me," she replied with grin.

"Wow, dude, that is for the bedroom not out here," James said turning around, "Let me know when you two are done making out," he added but couldn't help smile.

"It's safe," Morgan said turning back to the grill leaving Penelope with a pout.

"It's not over until you are cumming inside me, hot stuff," she said before going back inside, she knew right now they couldn't sneak away they'd be missed.

Hour later they were gathered outside since it was a nice day, the last week had been cold for fall of the year, but today was great day for this. They were sittin down at the picnic tables that were in the backyard. Penelope had decided that if they had team get together or some ones birthday they could have it here since it was bigger place and enough rooms so they didn't have to share.

"I can't believe you own this place, it is bigger than it looks from the deck and the front," Rossi said.

"He's got four other places," Penelope said, "One's an apartment building," she said.

"Wait, you own an apartment building?" Rossi asked.

"It isn't that hard, and the landlord is a friend of Pen's, I leave most the stuff up to her there, if she can't fix it I got few other people I know that can," Morgan said, he had taken Ariel letting Pen eat while he took on the task of feeding his daughter and eating as well.

"Wow, I think one place is enough, I couldn't imagine having five," JJ said, "Wait, that place we stayed at six months back after Ariel was born was that yours too?" she asked.

"No, but he knows the owner," Sarah said, "These two could have been twins," she teased looking over at her husband.

"We look nothing alike, you compare me to Ben Affleck and him to LL Cool J," Eric said.

"Well at least my children are happy," Fran said with smile.

Hotch was sitting between Rossi and Morgan, which now he was wishing he hadn't. "Behave you two," he said looking at Penelope who was trying to get even closer to Morgan, but he couldn't see her other hand.

"Yeah, behave baby girl, you move any closer to me you'll be sitting in my lap," Derek said trying to not think about what she'd just said, "I'm also pretty sure that Ariel would be upset if you were trying to steal me away," he said with smile.

After they all ate they opted for presents before the cake since they were all stuffed. "This is from us," Penelope said handing Fran a gift that was wrapped up nicely.

"I'm guessing you didn't let Derek wrap it?" she asked teasing him making the others laugh.

"You cannot expect me to have patients wrapping something, that's why I opt for the gift wrapping option at the store, but Penelope usually wrapped them." Morgan said.

"I always wondered why they looked the same," Reid said.

"You'd be shocked what else I do that you think he does," Penelope said before Morgan covered her mouth.

"And they won't be finding out either," he added making them smile again.

"Okay, let me see what you got me," Fran said opening the box, "Well it's not an automatic car starter," she said with smile remembering the gift he'd given her the year before, she loved it and he'd been right no more cold car in the winter, she pulled out a picture frame instead.

"It plays your pictures, and I already put them on there for you," Penelope said, "Just push the play button at the bottom and it starts the show," she replied showing her how it worked.

Fran smiled watching the slide show, it started with pictures of her and their dad as teenagers and then kept going with pictures of their family and extended family. "Thank you so much," she said with tears in her eyes before hugging Penelope and Derek.

"This goes with that, we didn't have time to wrap it though, but it's the latest picture of this family," Morgan said handing the picture they'd taken outside earlier after everybody had arrived.

"Thank you, it's wonderful," Fran said with smile.

It was hour later and they'd cut the cake and were talking about past birthdays and the strangest presents they'd gotten. While they had been talking nobody had noticed that Penelope and Morgan had slipped off. JJ and Emily had kidnapped Ariel after Fran had opened her presents. Morgan hadn't wanted to give Ariel up at first, she was sleeping and she'd been adorable. JJ had taken her telling him to have some fun, not that he hadn't been, but he'd stayed close by Ariel since she'd woken up from her nap.

"Where did Morgan and Pen go?" Reid asked noticing they weren't out there now.

"We probably don't want to know," Hotch said.

"I'll go see where they got off to, I need a refill anyway," Rossi said getting up.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Emily called after him.

Morgan had slipped away first going inside, he had gone after something to drink, but Penelope had followed him. Right now they were sitting on the couch with Pen straddling his lap bracing her self against the back of the couch. It was heated but they still had their clothes on.

"Shirt off, now," Pen moaned kissing him.

"I love you but I'm not going to have sex here in the open where somebody could walk in," Morgan said, but pulled her closer until she could feel his erection rub against her. She'd been wearing a skirt and it was pushed up.

"Bedroom then, we can lock the door," she said.

"Oh no you aren't, we still have few hours before we can go in there and I'm not having sex in the same room as our daughter since she's sleeping in there tonight because we put the twin beds up for the munchkins, also known as my niece and nephew," Morgan said.

"Dang it, I guess we'll have to have some fun while the others are watching the movies," Penelope said.

"If you two are going to practically have sex when the lights go out, I'll stick you on either side of me," Hotch said, Rossi had came back outside not wanting to say what he'd caught them doing.

"Hey, this is our place," Pen said.

"Yes, but I'd rather not hear you two moaning sitting beside me this time, I wasn't deaf, and the movie didn't drown the sound out," he said doing his best to hide the smile. He'd caught them red handed again, it always seemed to be him or Reid, he'd given Reid a break this time coming to find what had sent Rossi back outside not even getting what he'd came after.

"I told you he could hear us," Penelope said trying to hide her face against Morgan's neck.

Derek laughed; he now knew what Hotch wouldn't look him in the eyes that night before he'd left. "I promise we'll be out there in minute," he said watching Hotch walk back outside, "Okay new plan, we gotta stop getting caught by Hotch, it's starting to freak me out," he said.

"You, he wouldn't even look at me this afternoon when I said I'd been good and had resisted shoving you against the railing and giving you a blow job," Penelope said.

"What the hell, you told Hotch that?" Morgan asked.

"No, I told JJ that, Hotch had came in and walked passed us, and he over heard what I'd said, he wouldn't look me in the eyes later," Pen said.

"At least you didn't moan into your bosses ear over the phone while your wife was sucking you off, that was embarrassing," Derek said.

"I think your mom walking in on us on your birthday this past year was embarrassing, handsome, its one thing to know that your son has a wife and you're happily married, it's another to find out just how happily it is in the bedroom," Penelope said.

"Well you shouldn't have started something you couldn't finish and not locked the door," Derek said.

"I thought you had," she replied.

"Okay, from now on, we're going to make sure the door is locked, and we're going to not let ourselves get caught having sex," he said, "Now, if we both didn't have overactive sex drives, we'd be fine," he added.

"Okay, we try to behave and keep it in the bedroom and only kiss, hold hands and hug outside where others can see?" she asked.

"Exactly, baby girl," he said.

"When does it start?" she asked.

"Later, right now we're going for a very long walk."


	8. Family

**Gideon Left Two Letters  
Chapter 8  
Family**

**AN: I don't own anything. The team gets together on Christmas Eve to exchange presents. They have a secret Santa they started it few years back before Gideon had left. This year Morgan and Penelope don't get each other, instead he gets Rossi and she gets Reid. Wonder what they're going to get them. LOL. Thanks for all the reviews and this is the last chapter. However I got 2 more stories planned. **

The office party had been the day before and once again Morgan and Penelope had gotten each other. The thing was it came from the computer system each year and on the day that Pen knew the drawing took place she would take her and Morgan's name out of the system, it was still there but she blocked them from getting picked. They had done this since the second year they'd been friends. The first year at the office party they'd gotten each other out of luck. They both still had what the other had given them. However, in Penelope's case she had the container left. Morgan had played it safe and gave her his favorite candy he'd seen her with a bag before, she'd gotten them out of the vending machine so he'd gotten her a container of strawberry twizzlers.

Penelope had asked around the office the first year they'd meet to see what Morgan liked. She'd learned to avoid asking anybody outside the team because they apparently didn't know. She'd finally asked JJ what Morgan liked and she'd told her to get him twizzlers, that she couldn't go wrong. It was his favorite candy. She'd found the biggest bag and gotten him three of them since they'd been sold out of the containers. They'd both laughed when they'd unwrapped their presents and their friendship had started after that; he'd invited her over to his place to watch movies with popcorn and twizzlers as their snacks. She'd accepted and that was how they'd ended up becoming best friends and having movie night once a week.

This year hadn't been any different and they'd got each other the same thing again, twizzlers. The team always laughed at them still over their choice in Christmas gifts for each other at the office party. However, this year is the third time they'd gotten together as a team at Morgan's place for the team's secret Santa. The team has always made sure to not let Morgan or Penelope near the drawing so they can't cheat and pick each other. This year Morgan ended up with Rossi and Penelope had gotten Reid. They had spent the day shopping trying to figure out what to get their secret Santa's and finally came up with something. They still got something else for each of the other members of their team, which was their family.

It was twelve and everybody had gathered in the living room around the tree in Rossi's house at Little Creek. The team had another tradition the day after Thanksgiving they got together and decorated the Christmas tree. The last three years they'd all picked Morgan's house this year however, Rossi had been put in charge of hosting it, since he also owned a house.

Penelope and Morgan were sitting against the wall with Ariel, who had just started crawling. She was trying to get the ordainments off the tree. "Oh no you don't little girl," Derek said stopping her hands from grabbing the tree again.

"So he can say no?" Rossi asked watching as Morgan tried to keep Ariel from the tree. It was becoming harder and she wasn't giving up.

"Yes, I can say no, but she doesn't understand the word yet," Morgan said before letting Penelope take her till he could stand up, he went over to the couch to remove the temptation, he knew he'd spend the next hour trying to stop her and he hated telling her no, just like he still couldn't tell his baby girl no.

"Wait you understand what no means too?" Emily asked with smile making the others laugh.

Few minutes later they were passing out the presents that they'd drawn for. James and Jack, who Haley had agreed to let Hotch have for Christmas Eve, was passing around the presents. They'd let the kids open up their presents first and it had been wonderful watching them open their gifts. Morgan had helped Ariel while Penelope took the pictures of them all. Now they were exchanging the other gifts.

"I'm little scared to open this," Reid said, he didn't know who'd gotten him, but the last two years it had been Gideon, but now it was no telling who'd gotten him.

"Just open it Kid, it's not going to bit," Morgan said, he knew what was in the box. He'd convinced Penelope to get it for him, and Penelope had convinced Hotch to get JJ her present as well.

Reid opened the box and found what he would never expect. "What the... Morgan I'm going to kill you," he said.

"Don't look at me I didn't get you, I swear it," Derek said using Ariel as a shield so that Reid couldn't throw it at him.

"You had something to do with it," Reid said pulling the book out. His face was a deep red at the moment he was trying to hide the book, but Emily took it from him and tossed it over to Rossi. It was few minutes of tossing the book around as Reid tried to get it back. While that was going on JJ had opened her present and found a note.

'See Reid for your present, the book is yours to share with him, p.s. we all know he's been the secret boyfriend you've had for the last nine months,' it was signed Aaron, and it was her turn to blush. She couldn't believe that Hotch had written this, but she knew his hand writing.

It hadn't been they were trying to hide it and with the frat rules not existing they could have told, but they'd both wanted to just enjoy each other without anybody else knowing for while. After the last year they'd all had and the last few months they'd never found the right time to tell the others.

JJ stood up and went over to Reid who had finally gotten the book back. He was trying to keep it away from Emily. "Excuse me," JJ said with a smile stepping between Emily and Reid. She smiled at Reid before pulling him into a kiss, the others new so why hide it now.

The room broke out into cheers as JJ and Reid kissed, they were glad it was out in the open now. Morgan and Pen especially since they weren't the only couple on the team now; it also meant finding ways to tease Reid even more.

JJ pulled out of the kiss with smile, "You'd better bring the book over tonight," she added before taking his hand and leading him back to where they'd been sitting.

They were singing along to the Christmas music dancing around the living room. Well everybody except for Morgan and Penelope, they'd slipped away to find a place they could make out. So far they hadn't been caught in almost two half months since his mom's birthday party.

It was getting harder though, because for the last month they'd had cases going non stop and this was the first time they'd had more than a day off. They'd gotten two full weeks off and the team couldn't be happier. Rossi had taken Ariel hour ago, after the rocky start with the team he wasn't only their friend, he fit into their family now.

When the last case had ended, one the officers had said that the team couldn't do anything right and was insane, it hadn't been their fault that the officer had refused to believe them and the profile when they said it was a family committing the crimes. Rossi hadn't taken it too well. He'd told the cop that he didn't know them and it's never wise to mess with family.

"They're going to notice that we're gone," Morgan said, but he didn't care as Pen closed the door behind them. It wasn't a large room, but it was enough space for them to do what they had planned.

"If they do they just do," Pen said as she pushed him against one the walls in the closet. She kissed him working his belt loose as she did.

Morgan moaned into the kiss when she started moving her hands under his shirt. She knew all the right places to touch him that would turn him on. She pulled the shirt over his head letting it drop to the floor as she kissed his chest undoing his jeans and pushing them down before she went to her knees. She took just the head into her mouth licking and sucking making him moan and arch into her. She wrapped her hands around the base of his erection before taking more of him into her mouth. She swallowed around him taking all of him into her mouth and sucking as hard as she could making him reach down holding her to him.

"Baby girl, stop," he didn't want to cum in her mouth not right now; he wanted to be inside of her.

Penelope pulled back till just the head was him her mouth. She knew she could get him hard again and fast, she wanted to taste him, and three weeks was too long to go without having sex. Moreover, with a case right after another they hadn't had time to enjoy themselves. They'd been tired and twice before they could even wake up they'd gotten the call. She started humming before licking the slit with her tongue and he was gone, cumming in her mouth as she held him still swallowing what he was giving her as she took all of him back into her mouth again, before standing back up. "You know I don't do what you tell me," she said with a wicked grin before kissing him.

"That is an understatement, princess," Morgan said as he started kissing her neck, "You have too many clothes on, take off your shirt," he said.

"Are you asking me?" Pen asked with smile.

"Consider it an order, baby girl, now take your shirt off," Derek said as he stepped back leaning against the door with his arms crossed watching as she stripped for him, "Bra too, I wanna see your breasts," he added.

"You do realize that if somebody comes looking for us, it won't be as embarrassing for you as it would me if they opened the door," Penelope said but undid her bra letting it drop to the floor.

"As long as its not Hotch or Rossi I don't give a damn," Morgan said watching her before pulling her over to him, "I've missed being inside you," he said before kissing him.

Pen moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't resist him no matter what she said and she knew that. She was glad she had met him and fell in love with her best friend. "I love you, Derek Morgan," she said pulling out the kiss with smile.

"I love you, baby girl," he replied before moving them back against the wall before he pulled her pants down. "You naught little girl," he said when he realized she was going commando.

"I'm your naughty girl," she said before gasping when he licked her already wet opening.

"Where are your plates at?" JJ asked Rossi looking around the kitchen.

"Second floor closet beside the bathroom, I hardly eat at the table," Rossi said.

"Reid, come on you can help me," JJ said going towards the stairs.

Nobody had noticed that Morgan and Penelope had been missing for the last half hour; they'd thought they went to walk Clooney, but he came into the kitchen standing beside James wagging his tail. "If he's here, then where are…" Rossi didn't finish that question he already knew where the pair was, "Never mind, long as I don't know which room," he added walking away with smile.

"There are too many bathrooms here," Reid said before opening the door beside the last bathroom they'd found. "Oh my god," he said next turning around and literally trying to run to get away. JJ grabbed him before he could run into the wall before she looked to see what had started him.

JJ started laughing when she noticed that Morgan and Penelope were standing in the closet trying to get dressed. "Don't mind us, but dinner is in ten minutes," she replied, "but bring the plates in the box above your heads," she said then shut the door back.

"You are dead," Penelope said looking at Morgan who couldn't stop smiling.

"Don't give me that, you are the one that had to have me," Derek said pulling her back into his arms kissing her.

"You do know that they're going to get us back now don't you?" Pen asked resting her head against his.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to keep getting those two back then," Morgan said, "Because you know me, baby girl, I don't know when to quiet."

The team had gone home for the night planning on getting back together sometime the next day to watch Christmas movies and have a movie night. Morgan let Clooney out so he could go do his business before it got too cold out. He knew that Clooney hated the cold and sometimes unless forced wouldn't go out the door when it was cold. He had to carry him out when it was snowing because the dog hated the snow even though that's all he'd seen since he'd been born.

Penelope was talking on the phone to his mom at the moment. They were flying up to see them after Christmas before they went back to work and to let James and his sister spend some time together. They had wanted to have Karen live with them as well, but she'd been paralyzed two years back in a drive by and she required more care than they could give her, especially with the job they had.

Morgan went passed James' room finding the light still on, he knocked before going inside. "Hey, can't sleep?" he asked.

"Something like that," he said looking out the window, it was the first Christmas without his mom and sister close by.

"Want to talk?" Derek asked sitting down in the desk chair.

"I guess I just miss her, and it's the first Christmas since my dad died that we haven't been together," James said not wanting to look at Morgan cause he knew he'd start crying and he didn't want to.

"It's okay to miss them," Derek said, "You know if we could we would have found a way to get Karen too right?" he asked.

"I know, it was hard watching my mom take care of her, she refused to put her in the hospital like the doctor told her, she said she was keeping us both together, she refused to let Karen have to stay in some hospital for the rest of her life," James said.

Derek went over and sat beside him. "She's doing okay, and I promised you she wouldn't have to live in that home, and she's not," he said.

"Where's she going to live, they couldn't take care of her any more, and I'm sixteen," James said.

"I didn't get chance to tell you before we left on the last case, but my mom decide to take her," Morgan said.

"What, she said she didn't know…" James didn't care any more he'd been scared of where his sister would wind up. He let the tears out he'd been holding back.

"She couldn't see Karen be stuck somewhere without having somebody around she knew, she retired last year, and she was a nurse after all, I was going to wait till we got there to surprise you, act surprise when my mom tells you," Derek said giving him a hug.

"Thanks, the last two years haven't been the greatest and you can guess why, but now, even though my mom's gone, I know I'm going to be okay," James said with smile.

"I told you long time ago, if you ever need to talk or just hang out I'm here, that hasn't changed, Penelope's here too," Morgan said.

"Okay, and I know that, and I'm glad you stopped blaming yourself for everything," James said, "And thanks for everything you've done for me and Karen,"

"Your welcome, and thanks for few months ago when you reminded me what I was throwing away," Morgan said before he got up, "Try get some sleep, after all Santa does come tonight," he teased before leaving the room.

"Is he okay?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, he's doing a lot better, do you have the present?" he asked before she handed it over.

"Of course I do, now let's wait till he's asleep then put it in his room," Penelope said with smile.

"I got a better idea, James can you come out here for a minute," Morgan said.

James opened the door looking out, but he didn't see anything till he looked down. He'd only asked for two things for Christmas, and he'd thought he wasn't going to get the second one. The first had been finding a place for his sister, the second had been a puppy or bunny.

"Merry Christmas," Penelope said with smile holding something in her arms.

"We couldn't decide which one to get you, so we got both," Morgan said, "Just as long as you keep the cage clean and don't let her loose in the house I think you can take care of both of them," he said.

"You didn't have to get both," James said holding the puppy that had been sitting beside his door.

"We believe you are responsible and as long as you don't get girl pregnant any time soon, you're fine," Pen said with smile, "After all, you're apart of this family and if you haven't notice Derek tends to spoil the ones he loves," she said before hugging James.

"You can't get rid of us now," Morgan added handing James the paper that official said he was theirs before hugging him as well.

"What you going to name them?" Pen asked looking at the black bunny she was holding. It had one white ear but other than that it was solid black and a boy. The puppy that James was holding was Lab, she was a female.

"Bear and Manny," he said with smile as the puppy started licking him.

**THE END **

**AN2: I don't know why James dad wasn't in the picture so I just made something up. The book that Pen got Reid was on sex positions. That's the end don't worry I got two stories planned and hope to have chapter up for both tonight sometime. Thanks for all the reviews. **


End file.
